Within the mining industry, industrial plants that utilize froth flotation for concentrating desirable minerals from original ore are generally referred to as concentrators or mills. In these concentrators or mills, many processes for recovering metals from sulfide base metal ores including, for example, ores of copper, nickel, zinc, lead and combinations thereof, platinum group metal ores and gold ores, typically utilize a froth flotation process to upgrade or increase the concentration of desirable minerals before further processing that will convert these minerals into usable metals. However, conventional frothing processes suffer from a marked lack of efficiency in recovering target metals from raw material resulting in costly and ineffective refining methods. These and other issues are addressed by the present disclosure. It is an object of this disclosure to recover as much of the desirable mineral(s) as practical while maintaining a relatively high mineral content in a final concentrate. One advantage of the present disclosure over existing methods for recovering target materials is that these new methods provide a novel process with significantly increasing yields. Accordingly, the present disclosure allows for more efficient and cost effective target metal recovery processes.